


Disassembled

by agent_orange



Category: Hair - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude was the glue that held them together; now that he's gone, everything falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disassembled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolaCoye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaCoye/gifts).



> Mentions of Berger/Sheila and Berger/Claude/Sheila.

After Claude dies, Sheila breaks things off with Berger. It's probably the hardest thing she's ever done, especially because Berger just looks so damn _hurt_, but they want different things, and they're both still hung up on Claude a little bit, and might be forever.

Berger's lips are salty-wet when she kisses him goodbye, even though it's not goodbye, not really; they see each other much too often for it to be goodbye, but it is the end of something, though Sheila's not exactly sure what. They were never really in a relationship, even if they both wanted it. Claude was the glue that held them together, kept them from crumbling; now that he's gone, everything falls apart. She sleeps with him again after they break up (drunk on cheap wine and adrenaline; she knows it's a bad idea, but it doesn't stop her), though the morning after is so painful for both of them that she vows not to do it again.

Jeanie goes into labor a month early and almost loses the baby, though she stops smoking pot and starts selling it to pay for bottles and clothes and diapers. Crissy actually stops looking for Frank--the end of hope if there ever was one. Suzannah and Walter spend most nights fighting, and not even June, somehow still sweet and caring as ever, even after all that's happened, can help them reconcile. Mac ends up in jail--they arrest him for disturbing the peace; when they find out that he was supposed to have shipped out months ago, he gets sentenced to a year and a half in prison. Sheila's glad he'll be safe there, though every day, she misses the times when everyone was happy and getting along, but most of all, _together_.

She finds a job temping as a secretary, and goes to protests and rallies whenever she can, but (and she'd never thought she'd think so) now that Claude's gone, the whole thing sort of seems like a lost cause. If she didn't make a difference before, what's going to change now?


End file.
